Only So Much Comes From Books
by cr8vgrl
Summary: A summer together shows Hermione and Percy that people change and grow up. Will they admit their feelings? And just how much can one actually learn from romance novels? Birthday fic for Jazz E. Roisin! ONESHOT


**A/N: Unfortunately, a belated present to the wonderful Haley, Jazz E. Roisin. Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews, and I hope you had a wonderful day! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

It was during the summer after Hermione Granger's fourth year that Percy Weasley's eyes were opened. He could clearly remember the day that she had waltzed through the front door of the Burrow and announced her arrival. He had been sitting on the couch reading his latest prize, _1,001 Avenues for Lucrative Growth_, when her cheery announcement of "I'm here!" startled him out of the informative pages.

He had peered over his glasses, taking in her bright smile, which was quickly fading when no one appeared to welcome her, the hair that was swept casually away from her face, and- good heavens, she had a chest! Percy hadn't been able to stop staring. When had _that_ happened?

He had coughed, upsetting his glasses, and had squeaked out, "Hello, Hermione. Uh, how are you?"

Hermione had paused for a moment, unsure why Percy was deigning to speak to her, and furthermore unsure why he was currently scrambling to right his glasses and perch them once more on his nose. "Hi Percy," she had said, and then she had timidly smiled at him.

His fate had been sealed that day.

After that, Percy had found himself hooked on one little Gryffindor, who wasn't as little as he had believed her to be. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and it was rather frightening to him. After all, he was too old for her, and had already graduated from Hogwarts. Nothing good could come of this, but still, she invoked these feelings within him.

Even worse, she was everywhere. She popped in at the most inauspicious moments, driving him nearly insane, his want warring against his rigid morals. She could single-handedly strip him of his bookish prudishness, making him want to act just as immaturely as Fred and George around her, which was even more frightening!

And she did it without even realizing it. Rarely did she seem to even notice that he was watching her, and when she did, she blushed and turned away, her cheeks stained bright red. Was that a sign that she was just as unsettled by him as he was by her, or was she just embarrassed that he kept watching her so intently? She _had_ started seeking him out, creeping into the house and curling up on the couch across from him to debate matters of linguistics, but was that a sign? Did that really mean anything, or was his analytical mind simply over thinking things, as per usual.

He was probably over thinking it.

It was the Tuesday before the new school term was going to start that his mother sent Percy upstairs with a letter from Hermione's parents after Errol crashed unceremoniously into the cake she was creating. As he made his way to her room, Percy's infallible wisdom failed him, his staunch traditions flying out the window as he opened the door without knocking. "Hermi-" he began.

A gasp sounded from inside the room, causing Percy to lose his train of thought. There was the girl that he had been so focused on all summer, curled up in bed reading a novel. And by the pictures that she was desperately trying to hide on the cover, it wasn't classic literature. Percy's jaw dropped as the scantily clad woman on the front cover waved at him and beckoned him forward saucily. Hermione, to add to Percy's surprise, flipped the book over and glared at the cover girl. "Behave yourself!" she growled, sticking out her tongue.

Percy couldn't help himself. He laughed.

Hermione frowned, her face showing her disappointment as she shoved the book into her dresser drawer. "Thanks, Percy," she mumbled. "Is that all you came here for? To laugh at me?"

Percy immediately sobered. "No, not at all!" he gasped out. "I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise, that's all." He moved into the room and held out the letter. This came for you."

Hermione reached out to take the letter and her fingers brushed his, causing them both to pull away, their eyes meeting, darkening, as they stared. It took a long moment for Hermione to shake herself out of Percy's gaze and clear her throat. "Thank you," she said softly.

It was his turn to appear embarrassed. "Uh, sure," he responded, turning to go.

It was now or never. Hermione closed her eyes and mentioned hurriedly, before she could lose her nerve, "You know, I've had an epiphany over the last few days."

Her words had the desired effect. Percy moved back into the room and gazed at her curiously. "Really?" he asked. "And what might that be?"

There was no going back. She very well might have dug herself into a hole, but Hermione knew that what she was about to tell him needed to be said. "You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are," she told him. "You hide behind your books and your rule snobbery, but you're really a great guy, Percy."

His heart felt permanently lodged in his throat. "Thanks," he said appreciatively, watching the precocious girl in front of him and desperately trying not to stride forward and kiss the daylights out of her. "Tell me, Hermione," he finally managed awkwardly, "why are you reading that book? You've never struck me as that type."

Hermione blushed a deeper color of red than he had seen previously as her gaze unconsciously flickered towards the dresser where she had shoved the book. "I was looking for…tips," she mumbled.

Percy's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline. "Tips?" he questioned. "Tips for what?"

"Tips on kissing," she said softly. At his astonished glance, she plowed ahead, her nervousness loosening her tongue. "You see, I've never been kissed before. Well, Victor Krum tried, but I wouldn't let him, and of course my parents have given me kisses, but that's not exactly the same thing, and so I wanted tips." She sucked in a breath. "'Cause there's this guy…and, oh shoot! Never mind!" She brushed at her eyes where a tear had begun to form, and then muttered, "You probably think I'm too young for you anyway."

It was as though the world opened up for Percy Weasley in that moment. Without even thinking about it, he strode forward, his hand finding the back of her neck as he tilted her face up to his and captured her lips with his own. Hermione's gasp was swallowed up as she pulled her whole frame up to meet Percy's as lips caressed and teeth clashed, the kiss easily transitioning from delicate and safe to fiery and passionate. Hermione's mouth fell open as Percy peppered kisses along her jaw, a small groan escaping both of their mouths.

"Hermione," Percy whispered, capturing her lips again. "I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Why didn't you?" Hermione asked, feeling displaced as Percy's lips pulled her in and out of oblivion.

"I didn't think I was right for you," was his answer as he placed one last kiss on her soft lips.

Hermione gazed up at the man she had come to love over the summer and told him, "If you ever think like that again, I'll kill you."

With a laugh, Percy allowed himself to be dragged down onto the bed for another kiss. He could feel elation bubbling up in his chest, and if Hermione hadn't drawn blood when she bit down on his bottom lip, making him groan again, he would have thought that he was dreaming. She was more perfect that he could imagine, and her eagerness to learn and to emulate had him grinning once more into the kiss.

When they finally pulled away from one another, breathing hard and laughing in small gasps, Hermione grinned up at Percy and said, "Well, I've certainly learned one thing."

"What's that?" he asked softly.

"Only so much can come from books."

* * *

**A/N: As I'm sure you all know, this is not my normal pairing at all, so I hope I completed it alright and it wasn't too OOC. Please review!**


End file.
